The present disclosure relates to inserts for cash drawers or tills and, more particularly, to cash drawer inserts or tills which can be selectively configured and reconfigured to accommodate paper currency and bank notes as well as coins and other media having a variety of denominations, sizes, shapes and dimensions.
Countries throughout the world use paper currency and coins that vary in size and shape with respect to each other and, depending upon the country involved, upon the denomination of such paper currency and coins. While the United States and Canada currently utilize a standard length and width for their respective denominations of paper currency, elsewhere dimensional differences are used to distinguish the various denominations. For example, Euro notes can range from 120 to 153 mm in length and 62 to 82 mm in width, Japanese Yen notes vary from 150 to 160 mm in length while maintaining a standard width of 76 mm and British Pound notes range from 135 to 156 mm in length and 75 to 85 mm in width. Correspondingly, all of these countries have coins which vary in thickness and diameter for each denomination.
These differences between world paper currencies and coins require that cash drawers or inserts and tills used at points of sale and elsewhere have specialized configurations uniquely associated with the country or location in which they are used.
Heretofore, cash box inserts or tills often have had fixed paper currency and coin receiving compartments or a limited ability to reconfigure the same to accommodate the different world-wide requirements for efficient handling of paper currency, coins and other media which are to be stored therein and dispensed therefrom.